Circle You Circle You
by speedcake33
Summary: A third person point of veiw of the song. It's yet another dark fanfiction. I hope you like this
1. Playing the Game Can Kill You

**Disclaimer: I own no thing. **

I thought I'd do yet another dark fanfiction based on "circle you circle you". Third person this time though!

Chapter 1:

**NOTE: ANYTHING IN **_this kind of writing _**IS LUKA'S THOUGHTS!**

* * *

A child with long pink hair was running through the hallways of her new home that her parents had just purchased. For such a large house, she was surprised to hear that it was for a low price. The girl looked outside a window and saw a red ball laying in the middle of their lawn. _Now what's a ball doing outside like that? _she thought to herself. The girl quickly pulled her robe over her and went outside. It was storming, but that didn't bother her. She loved storms. Grabbing the ball, she heard soft cries coming from the forest_. Is there a child in the forest? I'm sure mother and father wouldn't mind if I went to go help someone. _

She went into the forest and followed the cries. Just as she would think she was getting close, they would further themselves until they led her to a building deep in the woods.

"How peculiar. I had no idea this was here." She heard the cries once more coming from inside the building, but they were more of screams now that she was so close. "Well, that doesn't sound fun at all. I should go in there and help them!" Dropping the ball she walked into the structure with the wind howling behind her. The doors seemed to open and close on their own, but it seemed to not alarm the small girl. "Hello?" she called out in the empty rooms only to answered by her own echo and a soft laughter coming from a nearby room. She saw lights on from the bottom of the closed door, and decided to check there first.

A bright light shone in her face, and once her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she saw a group of children that looked to be of similar ages to herself.

A girl with two very long green pony tails ran up to her smiling. "Oh, we have a friend! Hello, my name is Miku! Who are you?"

"Megurine. Megurine Luka."

"May I call you by Luka?"

_She seems to be past formalities. _"Okay. Who are all of these people, and what are all of you kids doing here?"

The others stayed clustered together laughing while Miku introduced them. "Well this is Rin and Len. They are the twins." she pointed to a girl and boy with blond hair. She moved an older looking youth with blue hair. "Here's Kaito. Then Meiko is her." pointing to a brunette. "Neru isn't here right now. She's... In the bathroom, but she has a beautiful long pony tail at the side of her head!" Miku grabbed on of her own masses of hair and hid it behind her head to give a visual to Luka. The pink haired girl just nodded thinking something was strange.

"You still never answered as to why you all are here."

The room seemed to grow solemn and Miku strolled over to the other kids. "We have no parents. This is an orphanage. We are treated kindly here and always have." The way she said this seemed rehearsed, but she brightened up suddenly, and gave a large smile again. "Hey! You should play with us for some time! We can play our favorite game. Circle you circle you."

"What do you do for this game." Luka didn't trust the group. They seemed too... Creepy.

"Well, we all stand in a circle, while one person is in the middle. You. Then, you close your eyes and we spin around you while singing a rhyme. When we're finished, you have to guess who is behind you. If you guess wrong, you lose. Wanna play?"

Luka gave one last look around her. "No. I really should be going home.." She tried backing up out of the room, but was stopped by a small boy behind her. It was Len from what she could remember. He kept his head down low and his face out of sight. "Oh please do play with us for some time. Just once couldn't kill you."

"Fine. But only once, then I have to get home..." She was escorted to the middle of the room and in moments was surrounded by all of the children. She closed her eyes. They joined hands and began singing a rhyme.

_"Please don't try to run from us  
Circle you, circle you  
What games will we play, can I guess?  
Before the moon sets again  
You can play with us until then!  
Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?"_

The girl with long pink hair began to tremble. She tried remembering how they were placed before and just who could be behind her. She felt as though if she got this wrong, she would never escape.

"Is it Kaito?" The children could heard the fear in her voice as she guessed. Luka felt a small and her shoulder, and heard a soft voice whisper.

"You just lost the game."

She opened her eyes wide and starred at the tiny girl next to her. The girl's kimono seemed empty in one arm. Upon a closer look, Luka found the boy named Len with bandages around his head, Meiko had stiches on her neck, Kaito seemed the same as Len, but Miku looked normal.. Well, aside from the look she was giving Luka. Normal.

"W- Well I played with you! Now let me out of here!" She yelled jumping towards the door which was blocked by Kaito.

Arms wrapped around her waist and arms. "I may have lied when I said that this couldn't kill you." Len hissed. "You're awful cute. I can't wait till you join us!"

"N- NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and whipped around.

"Now now!" The grip tightened. "I'm much stronger than you. No need to hurt yourself. Miku, may I bring her?"

"Go ahead." Luka looked at the girl who she thought should have been the most normal of them all. _What's wrong with her? She looks fine._

Luka looked closely at the girl again, and her teal eyes burned her. As if she was reading her thoughts. Miku tapped her head and lifted her bangs to show a large scar that went across her whole forehead. "They poked at my brain a bit." She grinned.

Luka was being brought to a room where she heard those awful screams.

"Bring her in." A man's voice came out at them.

Len gave another look at Luka. "If you were more like, Neru, I may have tried to do something. Oh well. Kaito made sure to get her here, and now here you are! You'll like being one of us. I promise. Did I tell you that I'm forty-five?" This boy talked a lot.

"Forty-five? How?"

"Immortality. Ah, Neru! How was it." A short blond girl walked out of the laboratory missing an arm and bandages on her head.

"They seem to have given me the same ability that they gave to all of you. May I play again?" She looked at me with large yellow eyes. "What pretty hair." She went back to the room Luka was just taken from.

She was pushed into the experimental room, and before she knew it, all she could see was black, and feel nothing but agonizing pain.

* * *

So, yeah! Here we are. The first chapter to Circle You Circle You. I like it. I don't see this having too many chapters, but I do think I have an idea of how I plan on ending it.

Thank you everyone who read this! Please let me know what you think.

Much love to you all

-CG ^_^


	2. Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

It will be the same as before with the thoughts, but rather, they will be Ted's.

Chapter 2:

* * *

_Eight years later..._

Teto and her older brother Ted were outside playing hide and seek when a sudden storm came up. Naturally, Teto ran to Ted and buried her face while nearly bawling her eyes out. She was scared too easily.

"Ah... Sis. It's okay. Let's just get inside before it gets worse. It's only a drizzle. See?" The older was comforting his sister when he heard a loud wailing coming from the forest nearby. He felt his sister freeze underneath him. _I wonder if she heard it do. _"You heard that, right?"

"Yes."

"Come on. We should hurry up."

"No, nii-kun." The voice Teto was using did not seem like her own. It sounded too fearless. "We should go check out whatever that was." The curly haired girl looked up at her brother with her large pink eyes. "Please."

She looked just like Teto, but something seemed horribly wrong with her. The Teto Ted knew would be screaming as she ran to the door at the first sign of any sound she did not know the owner of, but this Teto seemed just fine with going into woods as winds caught up to unnatural speeds.

"I think a hurricane is coming. We should just go back inside!" He persisted holding on to her tight.

His sister gave him an awful look as she grumbled an agreement. Ted let her go, and before he could grab her again, she bolted deep into the woods.

_Damn that girl. What's gotten into her?_

He ran after her without another thought. "Teto! Teto! Wait up you stupid girl!" He was following as fast as he could, but could barely catch the two bright pink curls . Just as he had lost sight of them, he took a hard left turn and fell into a clear area. A lawn. Teto was standing on the porch of a large building. It looked highly unstable. Like it would crumble any moment. It must have been hundreds of years old.

"Teto! Get off of that! What if you fall through?" He stood up in an instant and dashed for her. Grabbing onto the back of her sleeve, he yanked her off the area. "Look at that sign." Ted swung his arm up pointing to a small board that read _"Orphanage" _"Do you see now? We can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't orphans! We have two parents at home probably worried sick!" The winds howled as the grew stronger. They threw the two children into the door of the building. This was enough force to break them open. The two landed hard as the door smacked the ground, but just as they moved off of the door, it was pushed back up into the frame as though it never broke.

"What was that?" Ted's voice had a slight quiver to it.

Teto completely ignored her brother. "Do you hear that, nii-kun?"

Ted put his hands up to his ears to magnify any sounds that may have been in the building. He did hear something, but couldn't tell what it was.

"I think it's laughing!" Teto exclaimed happily.

_Laughing coming from an old broken down orphanage. It's probably creepy child laughing. The kind you only hear in a horror movie. That's it. I'm in a nightmare having one of those insane scary movie dreams. All I have to do is wake up, and Teto will be right next to me crying and being frightened from the storm. _He pinched himself in the arm, but nothing happened. _Crap. This is really happening. I really am in a scary movie. Okay, Ted. Remember the rules. _

Ted began to whisper to himself quietly as he and his sister went through the halls. "One. If you think the monster is dead, do not check. Just think it is. Two. On the other hand, don't think that means you can let your guard down. Three. Don't read demon summoning things. Bad stuff will happen. Four. Do not EVER split up. Five- TETO!" She took a sudden run towards one room, but nothing seemed to be in it. Not a light was on at all. _Do not split up. Do not split up. _He kept reminding himself as he followed her. He found it to be stairs.

"They must lead to the basement~" Teto wasn't worried about the situation at all. It made Ted think of rule number five.

_Never check the basement if the power is out. _"Hey, sis, is there a light switch?"

He heard sounds of clicking but no light turned on. "It appears to me that the power is out." She sulked a little before carefully going down the steps.

"I don't think we should-"

"You coming?" Teto yelled as she somehow was almost to the bottom in seconds.

"I guess so." He yelled back. He then went back to whispering the most important rule. "Never split up." Just then, a sudden chill crawled up his spine. "SIX! IF YOU FEEL SOMETHING BEHIND YOU, DON"T LOOK JUST RUN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he hopped down every two stairs. When he reached the bottom with his sister, they heard the sound of children laughing again.

"Who's there?" _Teto broke the seventh rule! Never ask who is there!_

Just then, Ted felt his sister leave his side as she screamed. "TED! THEY HAVE ME!"

_What do I do? I shouldn't be a hero.. But that's my sister! I can't leave her! _He paced back and forth before he was grabbed by someone only slightly larger than him.

* * *

And an end. I'm really enjoying writing a bunch using "minor characters" in the vocaloids. It really cool. I do a lot of Rin, Len, Neru things. It's refreshing, but I think I'm still going to have way more ideas with them than these guys. XD Oh well. I hope you enjoyed chapter two!

Review now that you have read, if you're still reading, I think you should maybe check out some of my other stories like Kokoro. Now I know that if you've listened to Kokoro, you're probably thinking

"Wow... That's a saddish happy song. Why would I want to read it if I'm into darker things?", well, that's just it. I made a dark version. So it's just a suggestion for those who are looking for another story. I'm planning on this being kinda short, but I'm not sure. We'll see.

Much love to you all.

-CG ^_^


	3. The Back Room

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

It's still going the same. For the rest of the story unless otherwise told.

* * *

The magenta haired boy pounded on his captures back wailing and begging. He heard an aggravated voice come from the thing holding him. "Just shut up and quit your whining. This is your fault anyway. Jeez." He could tell that he was muttering more, but couldn't understand what it was. The two were in silence as the larger brought Ted up he stairs to a different hallway.

"How is it my fault?" Ted demanded of the other.

"You went to the forest."

"My sister did! So, I had to follow." He waited for a response, but was rather answered by the sound of children talking in another room. He couldn't see what was ahead very well, but he tried to get into a position to watch as he was dropped into a room filled with kids of differing ages. Ted finally took a look and the man carrying him. He was a tall slender man with gorgeous blue hair, But his face seemed to hold an expression that looked foreign to it. It should have had a kind and gentle look, but rather, it held too large of a smile to be comfortable. This is when the pink one decided to see the other children in the room and noticed each one had a disfigurement to them. Twins greeted him with their tiny hands as they yanked him up to skip around the small area. He could see the female of the two was missing her left arm and the boy's head was smothered with bandages. They pulled him through talking and laughing. Ted had almost forgot of the danger he was in. Something almost "snapped" for a split second so to speak. The loli and shota threw Ted before them and explained in very excited tones who they were.

"My name is Rin." Teh tiny blond shoved her one hand into Ted's in a forsive handshake while her brother told him his name was Len.

"Meiko." A brunette just shorter than Ted walked up and freed his hand from the creature on the other end. "That's Kaito." Seh shoved a thumb to the blue one from before.

"Oh don't forget Neru!" a blond even shorter than the twins came from behind. Her pony tail looked like it weighed one side of her head down as she starred blankly at Ted. A sleeve in her kimono flapped lazily with an empty void. _She too must have lost an arm. What's wrong with all of these kids? They looked just around my age. My age and... My sisters! _

"Teto! Where is she?" He pulled himself out of this state of blindness.

"Was Teto the cute little drill head that came with you?" Meiko spoke with a monotone voice. "She was taken to the room in the back by Miku."

"Is there a way I can get there?"

The room stood still. Ted's ears were filled with the voices from Rin and Len.

"Everyone who comes into this building,"

"Is brought to the back room."

"There's nothing that you have to do,"

"Except wait. In no time at all,"

"You can go back there." Rin giggled at thoughts she wouldn't share.

"Well," Ted tried to think of a way to get his sister. ", is there a way I could go there now?"

The children looked from one to another searching for an answer. Kaito spoke up with little hope. "We may be able to bring you, but promise that if _they _ask, you won't tell them who brought you back there."

"Fine. Anything to see my little sister."

Kaito coaxed Ted to follow him and brought him even further down this hall that seemed to never end. Just as Ted began to think that it was a dead end, a small rectangle of light shone ahead of them, and a tiny silhouette with two very large pig tails hung from each side showed in it. Kaito quickly shoved Ted to the side and motioned for silence. Ted obeyed as he noticed a green haired girl walk past without noticing them. When she reached the room they were just in, Kaito whispered to TEd. "You'll have to just walk down from here. All you have to do is go straight. I need to think of an excuse for not being in the room. The pink haired boy eyed his route and begged for the other to bring him through it.

"I don't do well in dark places alone." He said. Once more seeing the blackness of where he was. "Please?"

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Just... Don't be stupid. Got it?"

Ted shook is head. He felt almost at peace with these children. Something about them seemed gentle. Maybe they did not want to hurt him, they just wanted friends. He tried to get a better idea of where he was. "So, what's with this place. Why is it.." He trailed his sentence off, not wanting to upset the friendly person bringing him closer to his sister.

"This place is just as the sign says. An orphanage. We have all lost our parents, just as you did. As for the 'wounds', well, you'll find out soon enough." Kaito's voice began to hold a hint of quivering behind. Ted pictured the others face to look crazy. Eyes wide and grin as large as before. The older tried to calm himself and whispered a warning. "You would do better to leave now. You're sister is not able to be helped, but your parents are still alive, and you are still young. Your sister is probably damned to a life of eternity by now. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

__

A life of eternity? what does that even mean?

"Listen. I don't care if I find her dead. I just want my sister." A small voice crept into his mind to tell him about his idiocy and that he should turn around and leave just as the wiser one had told him.

His thoughts were broken. "You would wish her dead." These words were crusted with a tone Ted found rather frightening. They weren't one of a mad person. They were spoken sanely, well thought out, and completely and utterly truthfully. They reached the same doors that the green haired girl from before was in. "Your sister will be in here." He didn't question him again, but rather gave him a solemn look and apologized for what he would find. He then quickly ran back to the play room from earlier.

The door mocked him with every second Ted spent standing by it. a clock that was hidden somewhere in the house ticked by almost silently. He was lost in the darkness by himself. He could have turned around and left. Maybe make up some story of a man who stole his sister away and was gone. Though these thoughts were quite pleasing to him, he knew he had to see his sister at least one last time. As his hand grazed the door knob, he pushed the wooden separator open and was momentarily frozen from what he saw.

Machine of all sorts. A few of them looked like they were there to hold a person in them, another was a stretcher and for some unknown reason, it was red and brown and reeked of a somewhat metallic smell. Though it was obvious what it was, Ted refused to think of it as blood. Every nerve screamed for him to run, but he used blinding stupidity to move him forward through this white room. He wasn't too far in until he heard the sounds of men discussing something quietly somewhere within the room.

"Do you think we should try it through the brain again?" A shy voice shook.

A louder, harsher voice hushed back. "You idiot! We've tried that three times now! It won't work."

"Yes, sir."

"We'll go through the neck."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. It's one place we have tried only once, and he seems to be the most sane out of all of them. For all we know, he may have been slightly crazy before he was dumped here. It will work."

There was a very long pause before Ted heard any noise, but when it was introduced, it was that of footsteps and he knew what was coming up next. He quickly grabbed a pair of scissor laying on a stand. His heart raced as he saw the figures silhouetted behind a white curtain. One put his hand to the side of it and clutched to shove it aside. Just as the movement carried through, Ted screamed while throwing his arms into the air and swung down with his weapon. One man howled in pain as the feeling of a blade piercing into his arm erupted trough him. Ted felt the object wedge into the mans arm. Seconds later a squirt of liquid dashed his face and he flung backwards letting go of the scissors. He wiped part of his face with his hand and saw the red of it afterwards. Looking back at the men, he guessed he had stabbed the harsher one. The younger shot is attention to Ted and yelled out after him.

"What do you think you're doing? You may have just KILLED him!" Rage filled his face as the man hunched over and leaped at Ted like a lion on its prey. Ted felt hands clasp around his neck and squeeze with all their might. It felt like his winds pipes were snapped in half and the large person on top of him was clawing into his throat. Ted's eyes grew larger and his face contorted into a fit of laughter. Every laugh left him with a great pain unable to be described. All air was gone from Ted and he began to feel extremely lightheaded. Everything turned blurry around him and just as he lost consciousness, a glimpse of something pink strapped to a stretcher crossed his eyes.

* * *

Mhm... I feel like a horrible person. I realized it has been over two months since the last update and.. Yeah. But I have it out now! And guess what? My computer was being very rude and tried to make me angry at it and not want to do anything on it but I kept telling myself that I had to do this! So yeah! Hurry for procrastination then a sense of encouragment!

As always, I love you all for reading, and even more for writing me back your thoughts!

-CG ^_^


	4. Experiments

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid/UTAU/ect.**

_I didn't die! I promise! Just... Really lazy.. Sorry! -begs for mercy- How about this... I'll bake you cookies and give them to you! ((yay for internet cookies!))_

**Chapter 4:**

Experiments

**XXXXXXXX**

Ted's eyes unopened to be greeted by the same amount of darkness he had under his lids. A large grumbled fell out of his mouth, but he found that as he tried to breath out, pressure pushed on his stomach and his wrist and ankles were caught on something.

For some reason, this didn't surprise him. _How long have I been out? _His mind was on other things. Less important things. _I'm kinda hungry. I hope I get fed. _She wasn't so important anyway. _How do I get out? _His mind kept away from her. He was too busy thinking of himself until a light flashed and transformed the room from utter black to a blinding white. His deep pink eyes stayed staring out until the reflex kicked in and forced him to shut his eyes. Ted gave it a five second count and opened. His eyes had adjusted and he found the room he was in was barren. Something else seemed off about the room. It hadn't been a big factor, but the fact that there was no sound or smell unnerved him. _What happened? I remember a boy with blue hair. He brought me to a room... But why? Was I looking for something? No someo-_

A sound finally came from behind. "Ah. You are awake. Good." The voice sounded feminine and melancholy. "I had feared that if you had not gotten up soon, they would have thrown you away." This person chuckled lightly. "Silly boy..." Long pink hair fell into Ted's view. "Why did you not leave when you were told?"

"How did you-"

The girl silenced Ted with nothing more than a stare. Her eyes were like water. They moved over his face examining each feature. "You look so... Normal... So sane. I miss looking like that, you know?" The large, aqua ovals looked beyond the stretcher. "They promised me that I can look like that again, someday. But They lied. I know They did." She began to get angry. Ted could feel the table shake under him. "Why? Why did they strip me of my life?"

"What are you talking about? I thought this was a place for orphans."

A smile crossed her face as she calmed down. "That is right... Orphans. My parents must have left by now. I am alone."

"Will you let me go?" _Who is this girl, and why was she talking about sanity?_

"Oh no no no no no. As much as I would love to be able to do that, _T__hey _sent me in here to talk to you about your future. You see, you will now be one of us." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I would like to promise you a way out, but I would be lying. I was taught to never lie."

"What's your name?"

"Megurine Luka. Please feel free to refer to me as Luka. And you are Kasane Ted, yes?"

"That is correct... How did you know?" Ted tried to think of a plan on how he could get out, but none came to mind.

"We children know lots of things that _T__hey _are not aware of, but I was told your name. Kaito told me it." She had sounded so formal, but her voice began to break down the more she talked. She sounded closer to the age she appeared. "Nii-san is very brave you see! He does so much for us. All of us. And he will be so very good to you. I promise! Oh, do not struggle, Ted. Please do not. It would be a shame if as they operated you squirmed too much and they killed you. I would miss you so very much. You seem to be very kind and I hope to get to know you better. Goodbye, Ted. I will see you once you are done."

The pinkette walked out of Ted's vision and all he heard was the door close. He was alone again. Left in this blinding room. It seemed as though hours passed before the unseen door was opened again. Sounds of footfall and rusty wheels followed this time.

"Who's there?"

His answer was clanking of utensils. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight. "I said who's there?"

"Listen, names are of no importance. Now, I will tell you about what will happen in just a moment."

Ted lifted his head just enough to see a man in a lab coat and lab mask. In this man's hands was a metal surgical knife that he was cleaning. To his left, there was another table with various tools. Ted's face went white and he began to feel very ill. He thought of the torture about to unfold when he remembered his sister.

"W- What did you do with Teto!"

"She is untouched, for now. We were far more interested in you at the moment. Tell me, how long have you been an orphan."

"I'm not! My sister and I are both living with our parents. This is kidnapping! Release me at once!" He began to get hysterical and shook the table nearly flipping it on its side, but he was caught by the doctor.

He spoke with a calming voice. "Please don't struggle. It only makes it more painful. It's a shame. We haven't had a chance to by narcotics so this will have to be done without them. If you just breath evenly, you may live, but if you move around, you will die."

The man returned to his instruments and picked up the same knife as before. "Now just close your eyes. This may hurt a bit."

Out of simple fear, Ted obeyed and shut his eyes as tight as they would go.

Pain began to overcome him as he felt the blade glide across his forehead. Within moments his whole body was in shock as his brain screamed for release. Sound seemed to disappear and his eyes became lazy, only able to be half closed. This "doctor" had a hidden face, but from what he could see, Ted noticed something seemed off about him. As though he was very uncomfortable doing this. The boy's body created a natural numbing effect just as he was caught unconscious again.

=0=0=

_"Wake up now! Quickly. Quickly! You will miss the fun." A voice from far seemed to creep into the boy's mind. _

_He woke and found himself in a room very different from the white one. It looked familiar. But why? Ah. This was the room with the kids. "Hello. How are you, Kaito?" The magenta boy joined the blue one._

_"Very well, Ted. We had thought you were gone for a moment. Come see who we have today."_

_The younger peered into the group of children. A little girl with big, pink, curly pony tails was sitting on her knees crying. He moved in next to her. "What is wrong, little one? Do you not like this game?"_

_"It's not that..." A timid voice came from behind her hands. "I just wish you would remember me." Her large pink eyes met his-_

=0=0=

"WHERE?" Ted shot up out of the slumber. He could, once again, not see his surroundings, but he very well knew he was not alone.

"Who?" A small girl spoke next to him. The sudden noise caused Ted to jump, which resulted in a small chuckle from the other. "Hello, Ted. I have been waiting to meet you. Everyone had the chance aside from me. Oh you were so close to me too! How I did not notice you there I still do not understand. All the same, my name is Hatsune Miku."

His eyes had adjusted by now and he could make out the same silhouetted figure from earlier as he was brought by Kaito to the room. "I see. Well, Hatsune, I must say that I would like to know where.. Where.."

"You cannot remember, can you?" She stood up with a sigh and held her hand out for him. "It's so sad. They never remember."

"So you do know who I am talking about?"

"Of course! But we cannot tell you... You need to figure that out on your own. No worries. I have plenty of faith in you. But, until you can remember, it's dinner time. Are you hungry?"

He hadn't noticed until it was brought up, but his stomach felt quite empty. He took this girl's hand and allowed her to lead. Everything seemed to dance around him. His head spun up to the time she sat him down. Miku was trying to explain to him the layout of the building, but he was unable to concentrate.

"Miku, shut it. Can't ya tell he's too dizzy ta hear a word you're sayin'?" That sounded like Meiko from what Ted could remember. Sure enough once his head settled, he saw the brunette across from him giving off a sweet smile. "Sorry. she talks a lot, but you get used to it after awhile. Here. You'll be needin' some food." The girl placed some gritty food on a plate. "It's not the tastiest stuff, but it fills ya up."

The twins sat down each carrying a small bowl of the food. They both seemed on edge, as though feeding off the other's feelings. Ted could see that they each were moving there mouths as though having a conversation with one another, but he couldn't hear any noise. Following close behind was the short blond with one large pony tail. She took a place next to the male of twins that he had remembered to be Len. Unlike the other two, she seemed cheery and spoke with a ring in her tone.

"It's so nice to have you here, Ted. It has been so long since we had new comers. Much less siblin-"

"Quiet, Neru!" Miku stuffed a spoon full of the grime in the smaller's mouth. "I'm sorry. She has yet to learn the formalities of this place. Despite her being here for eight years.. Luka caught on much faster. This one tends to be a little slow and talk a bit too much. It seems that we all do that, but she and Len appear to be the worst. I must say from experience that I would not want to be stuck in a room with either one of them for too long.. Oh, dear. I should quiet down now. It appears as though I am now the one rambling."

The group laughed awkwardly in the empty makeshift cafeteria. As Ted started on eating, he thought of how this food reminded him of something. _What was that called? I believe it started with an "O"... Oat... Oatmeal, was it? Yes! Oatmeal and raisins. Oh how I loved eating them with, now who could that be? It was someone dear to me I am sure._

The young boy lifted his eyes up to the group. "Have any of you had oatmeal and raisins before?" Faces peered around waiting for the next to answer, but rather, they looked down into their own meals. "Oh. I see. Is this what happens? You forget?"

"It's not a matter of forgettin', kid." Meiko spoke up. "You choose to push the memories away. Trust me. It makes things a lot more simple. Much less painful"

"Oh..." _I don't want to forget, though. I want to remember.. remember that girl. Girl? Yes. It was a girl._

The twins stopped their conversation for a moment to speak to him. "Trust me, Ted" The female spoke first.

They picked up on their switching game. "Don't remember. It will only get worse."

"Forget about her."

"No matter how badly you think it will make this easier,"

", it's just a lie. _They _lie here, a lot."

"So please, don't worry about her."

"You may get to see her again... If you're lucky.."

The table was in silence until Neru spoke up again to change the mood. "Has anyone seen Kaito lately?"

Once again, Rin and Len shook in their seats and went back to their silent conversation.

_What is happening here, and where am I again?_

**XXXXXXXX**

_Okay. There we go. Done. Now to go to my other five or six stories... I think only four of them are actually up here. -cries- I'm sorry guys. I'm so happy to have you as readers and appreciate you so much for putting up with the inconsistent updates._

_If you like this, maybe check out my other work if you haven't gotten to it already. Who knows, maybe you'll find another story you like and can follow me on that to!_

_((if you can deal with the bad updates on those as well))_

_Well, until next time, I do love you all. Really. I do. And I love when I get a review from you. Please, feel free to give suggestions or critic. I accept both with open arms._

_Have a wonderful life. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this reading, bless you. Peace off.(this goes to it's awesome owner Toby Turner((Tobuscus)))_

_-CG ^_^_


	5. The Outcomes

_Okay... I finally finished school, so I have a few months free. Hopefully I will want to write a whole bunch!_

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: The Outcomes

**XXXXXXXX**

"Kaito was the blue haired one, yes?" Ted questioned the small group at our table.

Neru was the only one who seemed to care about what he had to say and responded quickly. "Oh yes! You see, ever since he showed you to your si-!" A yelp of pain shot out of her mouth as she lunged for her ankle. As she caressed the joint, she gave a dirty look to Miku. "Whad'ya do that for! I was only telling him a story..."

"It's not time for him to know yet, Neru."

The young blond pouted at her food as she took small portions in a spoon and ate.

The broken boy began to look around this room, and as he did, he would noticed how large it was, but there were very few of them. It made him think of an area in a building that he would go to almost everyday.. _Its name.. Oh what was it called? It had lots of children. They would all sit in a room like this for a break.. To eat food. There were many other rooms too.. They had older people who would tell us things. Well, it wouldn't be just telling us.. There was more to it.. I would learn. What was it called? School. I'm almost positive that was it! I would go to school with friends and there was someone else. Why is my mind so fuzzy? Why can't I remember anything?_

A loud voice cut through the room as the group searched for its owner, but then soon realized it came from a speaker above.

_"All children are to report to the play room until further notice. Anyone caught outside without a staff member will be punished. Thank you, and you may leave."_

Each child stood and left their bowls of food on the table. Ted got himself up and followed the crowd out the doors, down the hallways, and into the bright room where he had first met all of them. For the first time since he woke, he could feel his head begin to throb. The boy's hand brought itself to his forehead, and he felt heavy layers of gauze wrapping it.

"What's this?"

The twins looked at him and gave a cheshire grin. "It's your eternal life, of course." They spoke together. Ted didn't quite understand.

Rin continued to explain. "You see, they gave you a surgery."

"It was given to you, and now you can live forever. Well, since you're alive that is." Her brother went on.

"Most kids are not quite so lucky. They have a horrible way of dealing with pain and either force _Them_ to kill them, or they do it themselves."

"Hopefully you are stronger than that, yes?"

Meiko sat down on a large pillow in the room and stretched out her arms. "Why don'tcha stop scarin' the poor kid and come sit down. Let's rest a bit, huh?" The twins leaped towards her and crawled into the brunette's arms. "There ya go. It's alright."

Luka and Neru had also joined the group now, and Miku took a seat near them. The pinkette looked at her elder with large blue eyes. "Can you sing that song? It's a very lovely song."

The others nodded in agreement and snuggled in closer.

"Well, alright. I guess it couldn't hurt nothing." Meiko began to sing

"_An old building out of the sun's reach_  
_Hallways with decay starting to leach_  
_Behind the door in a dark back room_  
_Were children remembered by what, by whom?_  
_They have been waiting for you to visit them for a long time_  
_We are so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time._  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Please don't try to run from us_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_What games will we play, can I guess?_  
_Before the moon sets again_  
_You can play with us until then!_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Who surrounds you everywhere?_  
_Orphanage deep in the forest greens_  
_So no one would find the dark machines_  
_Made from a little child's brain_  
_Immortality built of children's pain_  
_The children in the orphan place_  
_Circle the teacher with a smiling face_  
_Singing a child's playsong, "Circle you! Circle you!"_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Children, "You just lost the game"_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Don't run away you are the same_  
_Before the moon sets aside_  
_Cut their neck off as they cried_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Who surrounds you everywhere?_  
_Even if your head is crushed in_  
_Even if your arm is taken away_  
_The children who can never die_  
_They laugh at you sweetly_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Don't run away, you will be missed_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Please drink with us, we insist_  
_You should come play with us_  
_Play forever with us_  
_Circle you. Circle you._  
_Who surrounds you everywhere?"_

The boy drifted into sleep and began to see many strange things. The kids were playing again. It seemed to be that same game as before. What was the purpose of it? Always. Always, the kid in the middle was terrified. Ted could not think of why. _There is no reason.. Perhaps it is just to pass the days. Perhaps... These children were not fond of the game. None of them. Is it some sort of reminder? _

"Ted," Meiko shook the boy lightly. "Ted, I gotta talk to you. get up."

He stretched out his arms and looked up to see the brunette looking back. "Mmm.. What is it?" Ted rubbed his eyes clear of the sleep. He noticed that the lights were now turned off in the room. Only light from the window was in the room now.

"You need to see something. Come on!" The girl pulled him up, and began to take him out of the room. She warned him to stay quiet. and only speak when it was absolutely necessary. "Okay. What I'm about ta show you, ya gotta keep a secret. Well, ya gotta make sure the other kids don't find out we helped.. Only Miku knows of this as well. If she finds out that I went there, I'll be dead. You don't want me dead, do ya?"

Ted's pink eyes stuck on Meiko's grown figure. He was so confused. She must have had the body of a seventeen year old, but how old was she really? By now it was obvious that things were not as they seem in this "orphanage". He shook his head "No" to reassure her that he was a friend. Very quietly, Meiko pulled Ted along the hallways. She had him pressed right on top of her nearly, so as to make sure that he would not get lost. They reached a new room. The door was solid and there was only a peep hole in it. Ted felt Meiko shaking as she softly opened the door. Her face was complete concentration. She knew she would be killed on spot if anyone found them, and Ted understood that meant he would as well, but it didn't matter. So long as a few questions were answered.

"Here we go."

Ted was not sure what to expect. What was he being showed? Could it be a trap. _No. She wouldn't do that to me. I don't know how I know, but I do know. Something is telling me.._

"What is it you're showing me?" he spoke as quietly as was humanly possible for him. The room was lit with a small lightbulb. Only a corner stood dark.

"Here..." He watched as the woman as she reached into the black corner. It seemed like she was looking for something, and as her hand found the item, her eyes became wide and an awful look came across her face. "Oh... You poor thing..." She was not speaking to Ted. She spoke to an unseen person. "Come. Come out. You must leave this room." Her voice was tender and sweet as honey.

The two watched the dark as they heard movement coming from it. A hand came into the light. Ted could tell it belonged to a man as it's size was larger and stronger looking.

"Is that-" Ted knew now what it was he was about to see.

Meiko released Ted from her grasp to grab the hand. The rest of the body came out soon after. All Ted could see was the blue hair draped over the brunette's shoulder. A sound came from Kaito. It sounded like it could be a sob, but it was so distorted he couldn't say if that was it for sure. The two parental figures stood still for a time. Allowing Kaito the time he needed to be with someone.

"Alright, hun. We need ta get out of here, now, okay?" The boy did not remove his head from her shoulder, but simply nodded. "Adda boy. Come on now." Meiko slung Kaito's arm over her shoulder. It was so strange for Ted to see a strong person, such as Kaito, look so broken.

His face was still hidden from Ted's wondering eyes. All were silent as they went back to the play room. All Ted could think about was, why was it so important for him to go with Meiko, why is Kaito not showing his face, and why did it still feel as though there were a thousand things left to discover.

One other question was eating at him. "What will happen when.. _They_ find Kaito missing from the room?"

The hallways were dark, but just bright enough for Ted to see Meiko smile. She said nothing out loud, but he could tell that it was safe. There would be no harm done to them.

Back in the play room, Meiko placed Kaito by a large blue pillow. Ted stood soundlessly in the middle of the room and watched as Meiko went back to the others and drifted back to sleep. A blue glaze shone through the window on the door. Ted sat in a corner and allowed his mind to wonder. He listened as the children breathed slowly. Each child had a unique sound. It was like music. He wondered if the kids were at least in peace in their dreams. Or if they even had dreams. He had dreams, so they should as well, right? He continued to look at the window. There was something that he ought to be thinking about that was much more important than dreaming.. He began to think even harder. Kaito began to stir himself from the pillow and lean himself against the wall. He was shadowed, but Ted was able to feel eyes on him. There were no words exchanged, but Kaito was asking the pinkette to speak with him. Ted stumbled across the room and sat on his knees in front of the other. Ted's eyes were glued to the floor. He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Ah..?" Ted let out a slight noise. His eyes looked up at the friendly, boy. And then he saw.

His mouth was surrounded by a sheet of dried blood, and stitches were intertwined sealing his lips. He tried to move a corner up in a smile, but as soon as the movement was made, a pained look shot across his face and something like a muffled scream came from him. He clasped his hands over the wound and his whole body scrunched in a ball. Ted looked in horror unsure of how to help. Was there even a way that he could help? Then he thought of something. He pulled out of his pants a small pocket knife. He had forgotten he even carried this around with him. He chuckled at his stupidity from before and then began to wonder why the people even allowed him to keep it.

The elder's eyes became nearly the size of half his face and shook his head violently in disagreement. "No worries. I know how to help you. Please sit still." Ted saw the panic in the other's face. Kaito looked straight into Ted to see how serious he was about this. It was obvious from the expression that Ted knew what he was doing. The blue one relaxed his body and closed his eyes. Ted took this as an invitation and sat up straight. Holding Kaito's chin in one hand and the knife in the other, Ted began to cut at the string within this boy's mouth. One by one, the pieces cut loose, giving him mobility of his mouth again. As the last one snapped, The larger boy buried the smaller in a large embrace.

"Thank you." The body trembled as a couple of tears fell from him. "Ted, I am forever in debt to you. You have given me my speech back. I was so scared. I was afraid that I would not be able to talk again! _They_ told me that I was to be punished. That I had said too much.. That it was my fault that you almost remembered..." His speech dusted into a garbled mess. "Oh please, Ted. You must get out of here. Do not think any more of it. Just leave."

Ted continued to hold onto the man. "I can't. There is still someone I have to find."

The body above him froze. "Someone? H- How do you know it is _someone_?"

"I'm not sure.." He thought deeply. "I just have this feeling. I know it's someone very special to me.."

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Alright. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please give me comments so that I can improve! I know I can improve for you guys._

_Lots of Love,_

_-CG ^_^_


End file.
